ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. 'Appearance' Rath is about 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also very muscular and like all of Ben's aliens, he has green eyes. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Personality Rath's personality resembles Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical high school jerk. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "LEM'ME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', Kevin E. Levin !"), (''e.g. ''"LEM'ME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', CAPTAIN NEMESIS!) or (''e.g. ''"LEM'ME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', INCURSION COMMANDER SANG-FROID!) or even, more humorously, ''(e.g. "LEM'ME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME!!!) He also likes giving people nicknames. (e.g. Karate Man (Sevenseven) Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Such as when he stated: "Rath is the only alien which makes me want to sit back with a bucket of popcorn and just watch." Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin (though not at first). 'Powers and Abilities' Rath has super strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. As shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with little to no effort in Duped. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry his claws seem to grow larger. Rath's species knows how to retract their claws but Ben as Rath currently doesn't know how to retract his claws. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several stories in the air with a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny. 'Weaknesses' Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix in Hero Time and in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, when he screams at a Plumber's Ship, gravity and the hole he made when he fell). Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Rath first appeared twice in Con of Rath, Rath was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin and Ben remained as Rath until Sicily took Tiffin away, later he beat Kevin up. *In Primus, Azmuth as Rath was defeated by Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Rath battled Manny Armstrong. *In Vendetta, Rath appeared. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Rath jumped out of the Rust Bucket to find Grandpa Max. *Rath returned to Ultimate Alien in Duped, Rath destroyed the Forever Knights' Plasma Beam Tank. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Rath defeated Rojo. *In Hero Time, Rath was beaten by Captain Nemesis in a race. *In The Big Story, Rath defeated Sevenseven. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Rath clinged to a Plumber Ship being driven by Prisoner 775, yelled at it, at gravity and at a hole. *In Greetings From Techadon, Rath battled the second custom Techadon and defeated it. *In Double or Nothing, Albedo used Rath (Negative Rath) to battle Echo Echo and was defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo by using a move similar to "sonic doom". *In A Knight to Remember, Rath is used to stop the Flame Keepers' Circle members from escaping in an truck and later was seen running on all fours for the first time and attempted to pounce onto an enemy, but failed. *In Heroes United, Rath was used to save Diane Farrah and later to attack Alpha after Rex's omega nanite was absorbed. *In Inspector Number 13, Rath was used by Gwen to defeat several Techadon robots in Inspector 13's Techadon factory. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Con of Rath'' (First appearance) (x2) *''Primus'' (Used by Azmuth) *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (Used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (Cameo in news) *''Duped'' (First re-appearance since Alien Force) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Hero Time'' (Selected alien was Jetray) *''The Big Story'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (Selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' (Used by Albedo) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Inspector Number 13'' (by Gwen) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x2) Comic Books *''Target Rath'' *''One Man's Trash'' (Intended to go Ultimate Rath) *''Hero Times Two'' 'Video Games' Rath in CosD.jpg|In "Cosmic Destruction" Rath galatic racing.jpg|In "Galactic Racing" Rath TKO.jpg|Rath in TKO 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' *Rath appears as a playable character in the game, but only on the Xbox 360 version. 'Ben 10: Galactic Racing' *Rath is a playable character/racer in the game. 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *Rath makes cameo appearances in some Cartoon Network commercials. *According to Eugene, Rath is probably his favorite alien, but he loves them all. *Rath is playable in Cartoon Network's TKO. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining, occationally joking about him, making Rath angry. *Rath was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin. *On September 14, 2011, Fusionfall released Rath Nano. *In Project Exonaut, he is a Level 10 suit. 'See Also' *Rath Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes